Previously, stripes have been applied to parking surfaces of asphalt or concrete by the application of movable devices which direct a spray of atomized paint onto a surface in a continuous fashion, and whereas various means are employed for pressurizing the paint as well as the paint spray apparatus. One of the known methods of pressurization is the use of an air compressor normally operated by an internal combustion engine or operated by the vehicle itself. The difficulty with the use of compressors is the noise involved, fumes of the internal combustion engine used, the complicated hydraulic or pneumatic circuits and valving, the use of oil and water extractors, and the production of toxic carbon monoxide in the operation of such compressors or the drive therefor. Another difficulty is the problem of painting between parked cars because the equipment was too wide.